Who Wants To Live Forever
by Lady Bulma1
Summary: B/V fic.Also little T/P and B/G Fic.Bulma gets to hear that she is carrying a heartattack.The third one will kill her.She doesn't want anyone to know about the whole situation.Not even Vegeta and her children.But then,she needs to deside whether she talk


Hi. This is a drama/romance fic of mine. I wanted to dedicate this story to my beloved grandfather. He got a heart attack all of the sudden and his family,friends and I have lost him. He was very kind to all of us. So I wanted to dedicate this story to him. Also I dedicate this story to many people who have lost their loved one's who died with the cause……heart attacks.I really hope you will like this story. Please let me know. (I got my story title from the song of Queen……… Thought it was a perfect title for my story)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Written by: Lady Bulma  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Who Wants To Live Forever  
  
  
  
"Trunks! Come on!" Bulma shouted from the large room. Her son came in her room and searched for his younger sister.   
  
"Hi,mum. Where's Bra?! I thought she was here……And where's dad?!" Bulma sighed.   
  
"Your sister might have a date and your father might be training in the Gravity Room as always. I guess,that leaves you and me,Trunks." Trunks hesitated.   
  
"Well………To be honest,mum. I have……em……uh……made an appointment with Pan." Trunks didn't dare to look in his mother's face. He knew that his mother was disappointed. Trunks promised his mother to take her to the park. But he forgot that he made an appointment with Pan. Bulma was laughing. Trunks slowly looked up. He was confused. Not knowing what was so funny. He was ashamed. Ashamed that he had promised to take his mother to the park, but didn't keep his promise. So he had no clue why his mother was laughing.   
  
"Trunks, go ahead. Go and meet Pan. I won't bite……" Trunks smiled nervously.   
  
"I'm sorry, mum. I truly am……" Bulma smiled. "No, no need for apologizes! I have the feeling that you rather be with Pan, then be with me……" Trunks felt the guilt all of the sudden. He wanted to stay with his mother, but he also wanted to be with Pan. He couldn't let Pan down. But he also couldn't let his mother down.   
  
"Mum, that's not true………I…………" Bulma smiled again.   
  
"No, just go over Pan's. I won't mind. Just go!" Trunks walked to the door. Slowly. He couldn't take his eyes from his mother. He didn't know whether he should leave his mother alone or not. He felt so guilty that he had made a promise to his mother. Then again, he felt guilty about leaving his mother all alone in her huge and lonely President Office. It didn't feel right. But then he left the huge office and left the whole President Building.   
  
"Hmmmmz, all alone……" Bulma sighed and took a cup of tea. Well then, there's nothing left to call ChiChi or Goku. I'm sure that they will visit me." She smiled again, took the phone and pressed her friends' number. The phone rang once………twice………  
  
"Hello, Chichi speaking!" Bulma was glad to hear her friend's voice.   
  
"Hi, Chi! It's me, Bulma! Say, are you busy? Can you come over my place right now?" ChiChi hesitated on the phone. Bulma waited for her answer. Then she could hear another voice on the background. Carefully, she listened.   
  
"ChiChi, who is it, honey?! Come back to bed!" Bulma listened and could hear by the voice, which was Goku. 'Oh, my God! They were having sex together and I interrupted them!' Bulma blushed a little.   
  
"Um……Bulma, can you call another time? I'm kinda in the middle of something."   
  
"Yeah, sure. Chi, make sure that you both do things safe this time……" ChiChi giggled.   
  
  
"Yeah, we will. Don't worry about it. Two kids are more then enough! See ya! Sorry I couldn't come! Bye!" Before Bulma could say 'goodbye', her friend hung up.   
  
"Wow, they must be having it REALLY busy, so Chi couldn't say goodbye to me!" Bulma giggled. Suddenly, she started to gasp. Then she fell down on her knee's. Breathing very hard. Caughing all the time. Then, her wrist grabbed the place,where her heart is. Still gasping,she tried to reach the phone. She grabbed the phone……she pressed 911. The phone rang and someone picked up the phone. Bulma couldn't speak. She only gasped.   
  
"Hello? Is this some sort of a sick joke?! Listen you! The alarm number isn't just a toy! Unless you have something important to say, you better hang up the phone……" The lady waited and then she got tired.   
  
"Well………Goodbye!" Bulma was still gasping as she heard the other side hung up.   
  
"Tuut…tuut…tuut………" Bulma screamed it out. The pain was unbearable. She dragged the phone with her and she swung from the left to the right. Then she got up with trouble and she decided to call the Capsule Corporation. Bulma breathed hard. She didn't think that she would make it another minute. Her heartbeat was fast. Her heart was killing her. The phone rang and immediately, someone picked up the phone.   
  
"Bra speaking,how may I help you?" Bulma was glad to hear her daughter's voice. She tried to talk again. But again,no sound,just gasping.   
  
"Hello?Bra speaking,how may I help you?" Bra repeated. Again she heard nothing. She could only hear gasping. "Look,are you a stalker or something? Cause this ain't funny! I'll call my mother and let her call a lawyer! Or I'll call my dad to kick your ass!" Bulma let her tears roll from her face. She wanted to talk, but there came no sound. Bulma tried harder and harder. Then she made a small sound.   
  
"B……Bra……" Bra listened. "Yes?" Bulma was crying. She wanted to talk. She wanted to let her daughter know where she was and that she had to pick her up. But that was hard for her to do at her condition.   
  
"C……Ca……call………Ve……Ve……Veget……Vegeta!" Bra didn't know what to do.   
  
'Man,this person sounds scary. Should I call papa?' Bra thought about it. Then her father came in the room. "Who is this anyway?!" Bra asked the person at the phone. Bulma wanted to answer,but when she tried,it only make things worse for her. Her heart was beating faster then before.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bra heard the scream. She covered her ears. Her father stood right next to her.   
  
"Who is it,that you are talking to?" Vegeta asked his daughter.   
  
"I have no idea,papa. A person who wanted to talk to you. But he or she won't say his or her name!" Vegeta nodded and grabbed the phone.   
  
"Who the hell am I talking to?!" Vegeta waited for an answer. But all he could hear was a bloody scream." Vegeta listened carefully and all of the sudden he jumped backwards.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma?! What the hell……?!" Bra panicked.   
  
"Mama? What happened?! Where's mama?!" Vegeta didn't reply his daughter. All he could think of,was Bulma.   
  
"Bulma,where are you?! What's going on?!" But no one answered. Still the scream…… It was not the scream which made him panic, but it was the thought of what may have happened to Bulma made him panic. Vegeta was trembling. He was afraid what might have happened.   
  
"Bulma! Talk to me!!!"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Vegeta wanted to know where Bulma was. He asked Bulma several times, but Bulma kept on screaming.  
  
'Vegeta! Bra! Help me! I'm dying! I feel horrible! Vegeta!!!! Help me! Come to my office! Vegeta! Listen to me! Come to my office!!!!!!!!'  
  
"Bulma! Quit screaming, but answer me! Where the hell are you?! Isn't Trunks with you?!"  
  
Tears ran from Bulma's cheeks. She couldn't hear herself scream. She could only think, how to make it through alive.   
  
'Vegeta! Please…………' Then, Bulma felt really tired. She felt very weak. She couldn't move her legs. Couldn't move her arms. She dropped the phone…………  
  
"Bulma!!!!! Start answering me! Where's Trunks?! Where the hell are you?! Tell me!!!" Vegeta kept on yelling. But Bulma didn't seem to listen. But then…… Silence. There was nothing anymore. Not one single sound of a bird. The scream has stopped.   
  
"Oh God!!!" Vegeta held his breath. Listening to the silence. Bra panicked. He knew things couldn't be right when her father held his breath.   
  
"Papa! What is going on?! What happened to mama?!" Bra cried.  
  
"Tell me, papa! Tell me!!!" Bra shook her father's arms a few times. Not letting go of her father. Vegeta didn't even seem to hear his daughter. He was stoned. He just froze and stood there listening to the silence on the phone. Vegeta didn't know what to do. His daughter made him nervous. She could only panic, which made him more nervous then he already was. Bra walked from the left to the right. She walked around the room. Non- stop, she walked and she walked.   
  
"Stop doing that!" Vegeta shouted at his daughter.   
  
"Papa! How can I?! Mama is out there! We don't know where she is! We don't know what is going on with her! We don't know whether she's………" Bra couldn't talk any further. She cried. The tears didn't stop from running down her cheeks. Vegeta embraced his daughter. He tried to calm her down a little.   
  
"Relax, my princess………your mother shall be okay. She won't be harmed or anything." Bra looked at her father. Eyes all red and she was sobbing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How……how……do you know that?! You don't know! You don't even know where she is! She might be DEAD by now!!!!!" Bra yelled at her father. Suddenly, she collapsed. She didn't want to think that. She shocked of her own thoughts.   
  
"Papa……" Bra jumped into Vegeta's arms again and held her father tightly.   
  
"Don't worry, my princess……Trunks is with your mother. She shall be okay. Your mother is and will be okay. I promise…………" Vegeta held his breath again. He had no idea of what he was saying………Absolutely no idea………  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Father! I'm home!" The purple haired guy made a twist in the room and smiled.   
  
"Hey! Where's everybody?! Mother?! Father?! Bra?! Hello?! Any living creature in this house?!" Then someone came in the living room.   
  
"Father! There you are! Where's mother?!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I thought she was with you! You mean,you weren't there when…………" Then,it was Vegeta's turn to collapse now. The fact that Trunks wasn't with Bulma all the time, made his fear for the worse.   
  
"Then where were you boy?!" Vegeta asked his son angrily. Trunks blushed. He was ashamed that he left his mother all alone.   
  
"I was going out with Pan……" Vegeta slammed his fist into the wall.   
  
"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trunks! What the hell were you thinking?! Why didn't you go with your mother?! Where's your mother, brat?!" Trunks was scared. He has never seen his father outrage like that before.   
  
'Something must be really bothering him. Or scaring him! Is he…… worried about mum?!' Trunks couldn't think anymore. He could only hear his father's yell now.   
  
"Tell me, you brat! God Damn It! Where the hell is your mother?! Answer me!" Vegeta grabbed his son's collar, which made his son really scared. His body was trembling and shaking.   
  
"Papa! Calm down! Let Trunks talk! Maybe we will find mama is you let Trunks talk!" Bra grabbed on Vegeta's arms. Then,Vegeta loosened his grip and let go of Trunks. Trunks looked at Bra. The 'What-The-Hell-Is-Wrong-With-Dad?!' look. Bra answered her brother. To think about it,made Bra cry. But she fought against her tears. She didn't want her brother to see her like that.   
  
"Mama………We got a call from mama……" All of the sudden,Bra stopped. Sobbing and all………   
  
"What did she say?" Trunks asked gently.   
  
"Mama……she screamed during the whole phone call……She……well……at first,she was gasping and all, but then………she was screaming. She was like in an unbearable pain or something." Bra,who was still fighting against her tears,looked at her elder brother. She saw him froze. Trunks' eyes widened. He was terrified. He had regret. He regretted that he didn't stay with his mother. That he left his mother for an appointment with Pan. He couldn't believe himself. He hated himself.   
  
"Damn! If I had known that this would've happened to her,I wouldn't have left mum in the first place! Damn it!" Trunks kicked the chair from the living room to the garden.   
  
"Trunks, don't……Don't blame yourself." Bra said to her brother with a sweet little voice, which made him calm down a little. "Trunks! Where is mama? Do you know where mama is?!" Bra asked with fear in her voice. "I don't………last time I saw her, she was in her office. Vegeta heard the last part and he decided to take off. He broke the window's by flew right through it.   
  
"Papa!" Bra shouted after her father. But Vegeta was already gone, before he could hear it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma! What have you gotten yourself into this time?! Damn it! Bulma!" Vegeta flew right above her office and landed down. He went through the window again and searched the whole place. When all hopes seemed to be lost, he saw a body. It didn't move. It was just lying there. Vegeta walked closer to the body. Then he froze.   
  
"BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta lifted the body up and held it against his chest. Vegeta held the woman very tight in his embrace and he took her to the hospital.   
  
  
  
"I got an emergency here! Get me those damned doctors! And make it quick!" Vegeta caried Bulma in his arms and walked through the halls of the hospital.   
  
"God Damn It! Aren't your pathetic life's worthy to all of you pathetic doctors?!" Vegeta ran through the halls again. But he didn't get a response.   
  
"Sir,you cannot make any noises in a hospital! It is forbidden for you to run through the halls of a hospitale." Vegeta got angy. Slowly,his ki level started to grow. And slowly his eyes turned green and his hair turned blond. The doctor stood there,looking at the Saiyan with a suprising look in his face. He had no explainations for that. Vegeta's hands reached out for the doctor's throat. The doctor had a hard time to breathe. He was gasping and desperatly searching for some air.   
  
"Now, listen! I do not tolerate this any longer! You shall obey me, or you shall be dead, before you even know it." Vegeta treat the doctor. Then, it was the moment that guards surrounded Vegeta. They all had guns. MP-5's to be correct. Fast bullets and stuffs. But not even that would stop Vegeta. "If you refuse to obey me, you shall be punished. I shall kill you. First I shall torture you and then I shall kill you! Besides, you think that those bullets will stop me?! I can catch all of them within an eye blink! Now, listen carefully. Heal this woman and your puny life shall be spared!" Then it was the time that the guards started to shoot. Vegeta didn't even hesitate and caught all of the bullets within less than one second. Then he squeezed the bullets into ashes. The guards and even the doctor froze of seeing Vegeta's action. "Do that again and you're a dead man……" The doctor obeyed Vegeta and took Bulma into the nursery room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Papa! How's mama?!" Bra hugged her father.   
  
"I really don't know. She did seem a little pale when I brought her here.   
  
"Father,I'm sorry I left her alone. I………" Vegeta's voice was softer compared to the last time he talked to Trunks.   
  
"Forget it. All that matters,is your mother right now. She'll make it through this night! She'll come home with us. Both kids nodded and quietly sat down the chairs.   
  
"Papa,have you called uncle Goku and aunt ChiChi about this?" Vegeta shaked his head. "They don't have to know. This is a family business. None of theirs." Vegeta was quiet again. Until Bra oopsed. "What 'Oops'?" Trunks looked at his younger sister.   
  
"Well,I have told Goten about this………" Bra looked at her father. She thought that her father would at least yell at her. But……nothing. Her father didn't even look at her. Bra was wondering.   
  
'Does papa REALLY care about mama?' Bra thought as she looked into the hall. She could see someone running. That person ran into their direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bra,hey……How are things?" Goten kissed Bra's cheeks as he sat down next to her.   
  
"Thanks for coming,Goten." Bra leaned her head against Goten's chest. Goten stroke her hair and hushed Bra to sleep. She needed a sleep. She had been waiting for her mother to come out from the nursery room for hours. Slowly, Bra closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO!" Bra screamed and woke up. Goten, Vegeta and Trunks looked up. All were looking at Bra. "I'm sorry. But I can't sleep now. Not now!" Goten tried to calm down Bra.   
  
"Ssssh,don't worry,sweety. You can sleep here. I will watch you, while you're sleeping." Vegeta looked at his daughter. "Bra, go get some rest." Vegeta sighed. Looking at Goten. "Goten is right. You do need some sleep. You haven't slept for day's to be correct." Trunks looked at his sister. Her eyes were still red. He could tell that she was tired and that she had cried a lot. "I won't sleep! I don't want to! What if……………" Bra began to sob. Goten placed his hands on her cheeks. His soft voice made Bra comfertable.   
  
"What if……what?" Bra cried again. She didn't fight against her tears that time.   
  
"What if……I go to sleep and I wake up………And I will never see my mother again? What if,she leaves me without saying goodbye to me?!" Vegeta felt Bra's fear. "I know how you feel,Bra. But you should get some rest. If your mother wakes up, I will tell you." Bra shook her head.   
  
"NO! I won't sleep! I can never sleep,as long as mama is still lying there in the nursery room!" Vegeta sighed.   
  
"Bra,I understand your fear. I really do. But your mother is one of the strongest human female's I have ever known. She'll make it through." Bra nodded.   
  
"You may be right, papa." Vegeta smiled. "That's my little princess. Get some sleep……" Goten also smiled. "You can lean your head against my chest, if you want to." "Yeah sure. Thanks, Goten. You're very sweet." Bra leaned her head against Goten's chest and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doc?" "Ah……Ms.Briefs………Easy……" The doctor helped the woman get up.   
  
"What happened?" The doctor silenced for a while.   
  
"Well……I have bad news for you Ms.Briefs…………" Bulma held her breath. She couldn't remember what happened,but she had the feeling that it couldn't be good. The doctor had the most serious thing up on his face.   
  
"Ms.Briefs……I don't know how to say this."   
  
"What is it? Doctor,please………" The doctor gathered all his courage and started to talk.   
  
"Well,Ms.Briefs. After checking your health……the um……eh……… investigation has come up with a problem. The problem is your heart………" Bulma didn't know how to react. She was frozen.   
  
"A problem with my heart?! How can that be?!" Suddenly, Bulma remembered the accident at her office. She did felt like something was crushing inside her. It was her heart all along. She had begged for the pain to stop. After screaming and crying, she collapsed. Yeah that was it. She collapsed and then she ended up in the hospital.   
  
"Ms.Briefs?" Bulma snapped out of her thoughts and responded the doctor.   
  
"Sorry, I was a little out of my mind. Forgive me………" Bulma apologized to the doctor and he accepted her apology's.   
  
"You had a heart attack back then………" Bulma was stoned and froze again.   
  
"My health is perfectly well! I can't………No! How did this happen? How COULD this have happened?! My health was perfectly well all along! Why all of the sudden?!" Bulma wondered as she was crying a bit. But the doctor didn't seem to notice.   
  
"I'm terrible sorry for this shocking news. But I have more bad news to tell………" Bulma didn't even know or she wanted to hear it or not. She rather not to hear it,but she had to.   
  
"What is it,doctor?" Again,the doctor gathered all the courage together to tell Bulma the bad bad news.   
  
"It seems like that,the heartattack before was your first time,right? Well……After the third time………" The doctor couldn't continue anymore.   
  
"……I'm dead?" Bulma continued the doctor's sentence. "I truly am sorry………" Bulma smiled.   
  
"What happens the second time?" "The second time, the pain will be even more painful then the first time you experienced that heart attack. The pain would be so bad, that you wished to be dead already. Also, the second time, you shall survive it. But it shall be a close call. When it strikes the third time………You shall be in a pain of horror. It shall be so bad, that you will bump into everything. You shall bump into the table, the chairs……everything. Your headache will mix with your heart attack. The headache and your heart shall rip you apart. When the headache stops and when the pain of the heart attack stops, your heart shall stop beating. You won't make it by then………" Bulma now, wanted nothing more, but to feel Vegeta's embrace around her. She wanted nothing more for him to comfort her. She wanted nothing more then to cry out in Vegeta's arms. But she knew that she wouldn't. She wouldn't tell anyone about this. Not anyone…………   
  
"Doctor, please don't tell this to my family. Please don't." The doctor nodded. He quite understood Bulma's feelings and gave Bulma a few vitamins.   
  
"If you take this, they will slow the heart attack from coming."   
  
"Thanks, doctor." Bulma took the vitamins and left the nursery room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was the first one who noticed Bulma coming out from the nursery room. The second was Trunks,the third one was Goten and Bra was still asleep. "Bulma,what did the doctor said?" "Mum,you okay?"   
  
"Aunt Bulma,you okay?" All those questions made Bulma's mind spin. Then her heart started to beat faster and faster again. But one moment,Bulma knew how to control it and calmed down. "I'm allright,you guy's. Don't worry. The doctor just said that I had too many stress. So my head started to spin and so that's why I got such a terrible headache. Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes. Bulma could see the fear in Vegeta's eyes.   
  
'Vegeta actually fears for something?! Wow! What might that fear be?!' Bulma wondered and she could see her daughter asleep at the cough, her head leaned against Goten's chest.   
  
"Aaaargh……Mama!!!!!!" Bra slowly opened her eyes and she jumped into her mother's arms as soon as she saw her. Bulma hugged her daughter and kissed her cheeks.   
  
"There's my little rascal." Bra cried, while holding her mother very tight.   
  
"Mama, I promise that you won't slip away from us again! But you do have to co-operate. Promise not to go away! Promise never to leave us again!" Bulma shocked. She knew she couldn't promise her daughter that. She knew that she wouldn't keep that promise. She knew that she wouldn't make it after tree times heart attacks. But her family nor friends even knew that she had problems with heart attacks. She was stubborn. She didn't want her family to know. She didn't want them to worry about her too much.   
  
"I promise…………"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up. She looked and saw someone next to her. Sleeping…… Bulma smiled. She strokes his hair. It made him grunt a little then he turned his back from Bulma. He slowly opened his eyes and gave Bulma a tiny smile. She was happy that he could smile. He had never smiled in front of someone. 'He looks even more handsome when he smiles!!!!' When he opened his eyes, he saw the woman staring at him.   
  
"Morning to you…………" Bulma said. He silenced for a while. Bulma turned around her head disappointed.   
  
'I wish………he would say something to me. He has been silent, since I got back from the hospital……' Bulma wanted to get up,but she couldn't. Vegeta held her arm. Still lying in bed, he pulled Bulma in bed.   
  
"Ve……Vegeta?" Bulma looked at Vegeta with confuse. Vegeta didn't answer. But………………   
  
"Mmmmmmmmm…………" Bulma murmed. She felt his tender lips touching hers. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's waist and didn't stop kissing her. Bulma lay her arms around Vegeta's neck. Her hand stroke his hair. It felt soft. She never wanted that moment to last. She wanted him to stay with her. She wanted him to comfort her, because at her condition, she needed someone to love her and someone to make her feel all right. That someone could be Vegeta. That someone IS Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta………" Bulma murmed after Vegeta let go of her.   
  
"That was………That was unexpected." Bulma looked at Vegeta. He was staring at the woman. HIS woman.   
  
"Bulma, I……… I care about you." Vegeta quickly looked down again. Bulma was surprised. She had never guessed that he would say that in front of her. She knew he cared, but actually say it in front of her?! No way!   
  
"Uh………Em……… What did you just said?! I must be getting sick or something…………" Vegeta stood up from their bed and dressed on. "Forget it………" Vegeta didn't look back and then he closed the door. Bulma could almost cry. She wanted Vegeta to repeat his words. She wanted Vegeta to be honest against Bulma. She wanted Vegeta to just tell her. Bulma grabbed her pillow and just let her tears go. "Vegeta, why is it so hard for you to say you care about me?! Why?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Mama! Get up! Mama!" The girl shaked her mother to get her awake. Bulma growled. She was tired and she felt like her eyes were burning. She wondered why. Why her eyes were burning like fire.   
  
"Bra,honey. I'm sleeping! Don't wake me up so early again,okay?! I mean,it's still night! Go back to bed." Bulma didn't even look at her daughter and she fell asleep again. Again, Bra shaked her mother.   
  
"Mama! It isn't early! It it 10.58 PM right now! You slept about a whole day! Mama,what is wrong? You seem to be tired the past three day's." Bulma widened her eyes.   
  
'I slept a whole day?! How?! I wasn't even that tired, was I?!' Bulma looked through her window and knew that her daughter was right. It was evening, all right.   
  
'Nooooo, it can't be! Not now!!!!!!!!' Bulma placed her hands at the place of her heart. The heartbeat was extremely fast now.   
  
"Bra,get the damn hell out of my room! Gooooooo!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted. Bra didn't know what to do. She couldn't possible leave her mother like that.   
  
"But,mama…………" Bulma looked at Bra with her most furious eyes.   
  
"Damn it,Bra! Does it take THAT long for you to listen?!" Bra was scared. She had no idea what to do.   
  
'Mama seems to be……… furious about something! Was it me?' Bra just stood there as her mother tried so hard not to let her daughter know that something was wrong with her heart. Quickly she stood up with alot of trouble and pushed Bra away from her room. She pushed Bra right to the door and after she stood outside her room,she quickly took the key and she quickly locked her door.  
  
Bra knocked the door several times,but no one answered. Bulma could hear a voice. She believed it was Trunks' voice.   
  
"Bra might not have the power to smash in the door,but Trunks………" She stopped as she heard her childeren talking.   
  
"Sis,what the hell is going on?! Why all the tears?!" Trunks wiped his sisters tears away. "It is mama! She just send me out of the room! She was furious!" Trunks placed his hands at Bra's shoulders.   
  
"Bra,don't worry. She might be a little cranky,because she just woke up." Bra refused to believe her brother.   
  
"No! Listen,mama slept allmost the whole day! Mama has been doing that,after she got home! She has been sleeping longer and longer. The first day,she slept about 6 hours. The second day,she has been sleeping for 8 hours or something! Today,she has been sleeping for about 12 hours! Isn't that just too weird?! It is getting longer and longer. Mama gets tired too fast! While washing the dishes, she can't hold it any longer then washing about 5 dishes or so! Besides, she cleans the room, but she also leaves alot of mess behind. It is like she has been doing part of her jobs! It is like she had been cleaning the room for only a half an hour and then she gets back to sleep again! Trunks,I'm worried! Don't tell me,you're not!" Trunks listened to his sister. After thinking, his mind has became more clear. He never noticed a thing. He never noticed that his mother was tired all along. Not JUST tired,but VERY VERY tired. It made sense,that he has asked his mother to go picknick with him,because he liked to make it up with his mother cause of the last time he canceled their picknick, but SHE was the one who has canceled the picknick that time. His mother said that she'd rather sleep. Trunks wondered why. Trunks didn't know what he heard. At first,she suggest that she wanted to go picknick with him for herself and now she canceled it for just a long sleep! It made no sense. Trunks sighed,then he looked at Bra seriously. He took a deep breath and spoke.   
  
"Bra,step aside………"  
  
'I must escape now! My heart is killing me! The doctor was right. This time,it hurts alot more than the last time! I can't imagine how painfull my third heart attack can be!' Bulma shaked her head a few times.   
  
'No,Bulma girl! Don't think of that right now!'  
  
"Mama! Mama? Where are you? Are you still angry at me? Please,mama! Show yourselve! Mama! Come back to me,mama! I need you!" Bra scanned the whole room of her mother,but there was absolutely no sign of her mother. The whole room was empty. Bra and Trunks searched again. But again no sign of their mother. They had to admit. She was gone. Their mother was gone. Suddenly, Trunks could feel the cool breeze of wind around his neck.   
  
"The wind…… Of course! The wind!" Bra looked at Trunks with a sad and yet confused look on his face.   
  
"What are you talking about,Trunks?" Trunks took Bra's arm and dragged her to the window.   
  
"You mean…………No way!" Bra looked down the window.  
  
"Yes way! How else can you explain where mum went?! She must have jumped from the window!" Bra knew that her brother was right. But one thing kept on bothering her. One question. 'Why…………'   
  
"Trunks,but IF she had jumped from the window………then that means……………" Bra started to cry. She put her hands in front of her face. Trunks has lost hope either. He too believed what Bra wanted to say. He knew that his mother would be dead. She couldn't survive the jump.   
  
"What are you two brats doing here in your mother's room?!" Both kids looked behind their backs and realized that it was their father. He still didn't know about the whole situation.   
  
"Papa!!!!!" Bra jumped into Vegeta's arms and cried. She didn't let go,because she couldn't. She felt like she couldn't move her feet. She was too shocked to move. Her whole body was trembling. Vegeta stroke his daughter's hair.   
  
"What happened?!" Trunks gulped. He didn't know how to begin with telling his father that his mother just jumped from the window and died. He couldn't possible say: 'Hey dad! Mum jumped from the window and now she is dead!' Vegeta would go crazy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well…………is someone going to explain what has happened here?!" Trunks gulped again and looked at his sister. "Bra, you tell dad…………" Bra nodded.   
  
"Papa……………" Vegeta listened carefully. He wanted to know what his daughter got to say to him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"MAMA JUMPED FROM THE WINDOW AND NOW SHE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra screamed. Trunks' eyes widened. "Bra,you supposed to be the wise one! I thought you would speak to dad about this wiser! Now you're telling dad the whole situation in less than one second!" Trunks yelled at his sister. He knew Bra couldn't help it. She was too upset to even talk wise at that moment.   
  
"What the hell are you two brats talking about?! Now,really…………Where the hell is your mother by the way?!" Trunks and Bra widened their eyes.   
  
"Mama just died,papa! She jumped from the window and now she is dead!!!!!!!!!" Bra yelled. Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Bra,Trunks…………you two better be telling me the truth!" Bra nodded with sadness.   
  
"I AM telling you the thruth! Mama jumped from the window………" At that moent,Vegeta wans't listening anymore. He went to the window and took a look beneath him. Down the window. Suddenly, Vegeta calmed down a lot more.   
  
"You two shouldn't be joking about this!" Bra and Trunks froze. After that, he still didn't believe them……………   
  
"What are you talking about, papa?! Mama jumped………………"   
  
"……………from the window. But where the hell is her corpse if she died?! And where the hell is the blood?!" Trunks and Bra both looked at each other.   
  
"I…………I haven't thought about that!" Trunks quickly ran to the window and looked down. Followed by his sister and then they knew that their father made a point. They didn't see their mother's corpse and they haven't seen blood anywhere.   
  
"Then how……………" Trunks thought it was all a mystery.   
  
'How did mum survive that jump? Why DID she jump?!' Trunks looked at his father who was looking at the closet. Vegeta walked to Bulma's closet and saw a draw. That draw was still half- open. Vegeta pulled the draw and he sighed.   
  
"Would someone wish for its death and use a sheet?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
She ran through the woods. She ran and she ran. The branches were killing her naked feet. She wore no shoes or anything. Then there was her heart. She ran and she ran. Further and further she ran. She had to make her escape. She had no idea were she was going, but one thing was sure. She had to make it out of there. Far away. Far away from her home. Then she slowed down. Her heartbeart was extraordinary fast. It was too fast. She felt like she was dying. She doubts. She doubted that she would survive the second heart attack. The pain was too painful for her to handle. She couldn't believe that the second heart attack came that fast. She believed that the second heart attack came a few months later or something. But she never guessed that it would be so fast. She felt her heart slowing down. She was desperately searching for a tree or something to hold on to. That she wouldn't collapse or something. She was searching and searching. She tried to hard to stay on her feet. But her feet were already giving up. She swung from the left to the right. She couldn't hold her balance. Like the first time. But this time,her heart was killing her. She was gasping. The only thing she could do was gasp. Her breath felt heavy. It was like breathing was a hard thing for her to do. It was like her breathe wouldn't last long. That it could stop any time. Any moment.   
  
"No! This is killing me! My heart!!!!" Bulma trembled and then she searched for something to hold on again. But she failed. When she wanted to search again, she collapsed. Her heart has stopped from beating. She wouldn't last long in the forest without medical help. The silence was bad. The silence…………………Not even a breath,not even a heartbeat……………………………Just silence……………………………  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Papa,you're right. We haven't thought about that! Let's go find mama!" Bra jumped up and she ran downstairs and she grabbed her coat.   
  
"Wait Bra! I'll go with you! Let's go by high. We'll find her a lot easer high than low." Bra understood what Trunks meant and she nodded.   
  
"Please, do fly straight. If it wasn't for mama, I wouldn't be joining you to fly!" Trunks smiled. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen……… Everything is okay………We'll find mum. We will………"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ms. Briefs. Are you feeling better now?" The female slowly opened her eyes and saw a man with long hair and a white coat. When her eyes opened fully, she recognized the man.   
  
"Aaargh,doctor Shu. What happened?" The doctor gave the woman a glass of water and a few pills.   
  
"Oh right. I remember. I just got a heart-attack, didn't I?" The doctor nodded. Bulma sighed. She didn't understand why that heart attack came so fast. She wasn't and she totally wasn't prepared for that one. Normally, someone with a heart attack would have a pre-feeling. Then Bulma thought about it. And that's when she knew that Bulma made a mistake. She DID have a pre-feeling. She felt tired and wanted to go to bed constantly.   
  
"You ran into forest. Luckily, someone found you." Bulma frowned her eyes. She did remember that she ran into the forest, but not that she saw someone.   
  
'Oh………… That person must have come after I had my heart attack and fainted.' The doctor looked at Bulma to see or everything was all right. Bulma just couldn't let it off her so she asked the doctor……………   
  
"Doctor Shu, who brought me here?!" The doctor pointed his finger to the door. Bulma could see it was a man. The man reminded her of Yamcha.   
  
"Sir,you can come now." The man who crossed his arms,slowly came into the medical room. Bulma looked closer.   
  
"It IS you! Oh my God,Yamcha! It's been a while,sinds I saw you!" Bulma and Yamcha hugged each other and kissed each other's cheeks. As a sign of friendship.   
  
"Bulma,I have been so worried back then. What happened?!" Bulma wanted to scream. She didn't want to tell anyone about her heartattack. Neither did she want Yamcha to tell everyone about her accident in the forest. Bulma took a deep breath and grabbed Yamcha's shoulders.   
  
"Yamcha………I want to put my trust in you. What I'm about to tell is strictly personal. I can't let you tell anyone about this! No one can ever find out about this! You promise?!" Yamcha started to worry about Bulma.   
  
"Bulms, I think you need your rest orsomething. I don't think you feel…………" But Bulma didn't listen. Instead,she interrupted Yamcha. "NO! I'm feeling damn good! But, there is a promise that I would like you to make! Don't tell anyone about what I'm about to tell!" Yamcha nodded with a worried looking face.   
  
"Yamcha………I'm going to die." Yamcha thought that Bulma went crazy. He didn't know why Bulma just told him that she was about to die. He looked at Bulma with a confused look on his face. "I'm not kdding,Yamcha. I'm going to die."   
  
"All right, Bulma. Now,I'm starting to worry again." Bulma was very upset at that moment.   
  
"Yamcha! Listen,damn it! I have a bad heart condition. I'm about to die. When you found me in that forest, my heart stopped beating. That was a heart attack. My second…………" Yamcha's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that the woman he dated with years ago and his best friend now is about to die. He couldn't believe that he was loosing his best friend.   
  
"Second?" Bulma sighed.   
  
"I had a heart attack before. But I didn't want anyone to know about it. So I just kept my mouth shut." Yamcha couldn't believe his ears. He knew that Bulma could be stubborn sometimes,but THIS stubborn,he never guessed.   
  
"Bulma,why are you doing this to yourselve? Why won't you let anyone to help you?! I'm sure they would………………" "NO! They would only make things worse! They will be worried about me and not letting me do anything. The last thing I want is,to get all guy's worried about me. I don't want them to worry about me,you see?! I don't want it. And you promised not to tell them! Don't you dare to break that promise! Or I will ripp off your head personally!" Yamcha tried to calm her down.   
  
"Relax Bulma. I won't tell. But you know how serious and dangerous this is?! You never know when the third or fourth or fifth and so on heartattack strikes! And it WILL stop,you know what I'm saying?! I mean, my point is,you never know which heart attack could be your last heartattack!" Bulma didn't dare to look into Yamcha's eyes.   
  
"Third…………" Yamcha frowned his eyes. Not knowing what she was talking about.   
  
"The third heartattack shall be my last. Doctor Shu told me." Yamcha looked at the doctor who nodded.   
  
"WHAT?! That can't be! You're saying………" Bulma nodded.   
  
"Yes…………One more,and I'm a goner." Yamcha collapsed. He didn't want to lose Bulma. Deep in his heart he still loves Bulma. Although Bulma had a family and all………that didn't mean that he still couldn't love her. Yamcha didn't know what to say anymore. He wanted to scream. But he couldn't. He wanted to help Bulma of getting rid of the damn heart attack. But he couldn't. He wanted to let Vegeta and the others know. But he couldn't. Yamcha felt helpless. He wanted to help. But Bulma wouldn't allow it. He didn't understand why she didn't want to let her family know about that.   
  
"Bulma…………" Bulma smiled like nothing happened.   
  
"Come on, it ain't THAT bad! I mean, everyone gotta die when he or she get's old. Only my death is just a bit sooner." Yamcha knew that Bulma was only cheering things up. But it didn't make him feel better. As for Bulma, she could fool herself. Then again,who could she fool?! Still being happy while carrying a heart attack?! No way……… Yamcha wanted to smile. Not wanting Bulma to know that he was sad deep inside his heart. But he just couldn't He just couldn't let a simple smile slip away from his face.   
  
"When…………?" Bulma sighed.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe ten years, maybe three, maybe six months, maybe a week, maybe tomorrow………" The doctor stepped forward.   
  
"Ms.Briefs. According my calculation, you have five years to live from now on. But I cannot be sure of it." Bulma smiled.   
  
"Well………at least, five years are something! I'm glad that I can still see the sun tomorrow shine." Yamcha nodded sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks Yamcha." Bulma leaned her head and kissed Yamcha's cheeks. "No problem. You want a ride home again,I'll be there for you. And I will also be there for you if you need me." Bulma smiled.   
  
"Thanks,and remember. Not anyone!" Yamcha nodded with a tiny smile.   
  
"Don't worry. I won't break a promise." As Bulma watch Yamcha left with his car, she entered the Capsule Corp. As she entered, Bra ran to her mother.   
  
"MAMA! Where have you been?! Papa, Trunks and I have been looking for you everywhere! Why have you jumped from the window?!" Bulma felt her heart beating fast again. She knew why that happened. She was stressed out. She couldn't take that many answers. Bulma quickly sat down the couch. She was breathing slowly and she tried not to raise her temper.   
  
"Bra,honey. I had to get out and take a fresh air." Bra frowned her eyes. "Why couldn't you just take the front door?!" Bulma gulped and again she felt her heart beating fast. She took a rest and didn't answer her daughter just yet. After a few minutes of break she answered. "Well………… I thought that you might have a lot of homework to do and I thought that Trunks and Vegeta were sparring. So I didn't want to disturb you guy's……………" Bra hugged her mother. Then she thought again.   
  
"Wait………I came in your room, mama. But you send me out. Then I knocked the door a few times,but you didn't answer! Why?! How could you have thought that I was doing my homework?!" Bulma didn't want to answer her daughter. All she wanted was to get some sleep.   
  
"Bra,I'll be answering you,after I got my sleep. Okay? Good." Bulma kissed Bra's for head and headed for her and Vegeta's bedroom. Bra saw her mother walked away from her.   
  
"But that's what you've been doing all day and all night! You don't even seem to be care about us anymore!" Bulma stopped for a while at the stairs. Listening to her daughter. She knew that Bra was right. But then, she continued walking to her bedroom. She was too tired to even stop and look at her daughter and answer her. While walking at the hall,she bumped into Vegeta.   
  
"Bulma………" Bulma was getting too tired so she didn't look up. She kept on walking. Vegeta grabbed her arm and started to ask. "Bulma,where have you been?! We have been worried sick about you!" "Vegeta,let go. I wanna sleep now." Vegeta didn't want to listen.   
  
"Bulma,I'm worried about you." Normally,Bulma would've been happy to hear Vegeta say that he was worried about her. But this time,she didn't seem to care.   
  
"So what?! You're worried and I'm damn tired. Let me go to bed…………" Vegeta gave up. She let go of Bulma's arm and let her walk to their bedroom.   
  
"Bulma……………What's wrong with you?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll get it,papa!" Bra ran and grabbed the phone.   
  
"Hi,Bra speaking. How may I help you?"   
  
"Bra,it's your uncle Yamcha. Can I talk to your mother right now?"   
  
"Mama is resting right now. She went to bed early." "Good………Tell her that I called her and tell her that she have to call me back, all right?"   
  
"Okay. I'll pass this conversation to mama." And then both hanged up. Vegeta came downstairs.   
  
"Who was it?" Vegeta dried his hair from the water.   
  
"It was uncle Yamcha." Bra caught Vegeta's attention. "Yamcha?! Ain't that the moron who dated Bulma years ago?! What does he want?!"   
  
"Papa,it isn't polite to call uncle Yamcha a moron. And he called because he wanted to talk to mama." Vegeta frowned his eyes.   
  
'Bulma and Yamcha haven't seen each other for years. Why would he show up now?!' Vegeta didn't get it anymore.   
  
"Did he say something else?" "Well…… only that mama has to call uncle Yamcha back." Vegeta silented for a while.   
  
"Well……Bra,don't pass this to your mother until I have found out why he called." It was now Bra's turn to get confused.   
  
"But,papa.It's just a phone call."   
  
"I know,but don't say anything about Yamcha called or something,okay?!" Bra hesitated and then she nodded.   
  
"Good girl. I shall talk to you mother about this."  
  
"Bulma!!! Where the hell are you?!" As Vegeta searched their room,he didn't see Bulma. He searched all over the room,but Bulma was no where. At first,he was furious. Because he found out that Bulma still had contact with her ex-boyfriend many years ago. Although he knew that they said that they were just friends and all,but Vegeta knew more. He knew Yamcha. He could see through his heart that he still loves Bulma. That made him furious. So he wanted to go talk to Bulma.   
  
"BULMA!!!!!! Where are you?!" After searching every room,he still didn't find Bulma. Then he got worried. He thought that Bulma would do something crazy again. Like last time. Vegeta cared for his woman. Never wanted to atmit though. But he cared……………   
  
"BULMA!!! Where are you?!" He searched Bulma for about a half an hour. When Vegeta was about to lose all hope,he could hear a cry. A very soft cry. Vegeta headed for that direction and stopped. The noise,the cry came from the toilet.   
  
"Why me?! Why?!" Vegeta recognized the voice perfectly. It was the one he was searching for the whole time. Bulma…… Vegeta stood outside the door and tried to listen to the soft voice and cry. He could hear Bulma talk. Murmed to be exact.   
  
"I hate my life! Why do I have to live in such circumstances?! I don't understand! Kami, why?! I hate my life! I might as well end my life now…………" After the talking he could hear a scream. A bloody scream………………  
  
Then, Vegeta stormed in the toilet. "DON'T!!!!!!!!" That was all Vegeta yelled. Bulma shrieked as she turned around her head.   
  
"Vegeta! You gave me a hell of a scare! What's your idea of storming into the toilet?!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta didn't seem to get it. Then he could see a man standing next to Bulma. He didn't know the man. Then he could see the man was holding a camera. Vegeta frowned his eyes. "What is this all about Vegeta?!" Vegeta stood frozen at the side line.   
  
"I might as well ask you! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Who is this imbecile?!" The man got fired up. He didn't liked to hear himselve called as an imbecile.   
  
"Look,you asshole! Now you ruined the whole movie! Now we have to start all over again! Now it was Bulma's turn to fire up.   
  
"How dare you to call my husband an asshole you filthy bastard!" The camera man frowned his eyes.   
  
"Husband?! That asshole over there is your husband?! Talk about a bad taste of men!" Vegeta's ki began to grow. He quickly stressed out his hand and grabbed the man's throat.   
  
"You dare to make this insult about me again and I shall kill you with my bare hands!" Bulma smirked. She loved to see it. After a few minutes of grabbing the man's throat,Vegeta released him.   
  
"For now you shall be spared. Don't make me warn you twice!" The camera man nodded with fear and grabbed his camera and tried to reach the door. But Bulma was too fast for him.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?! My movie isn't finished yet!" The camera man wanted to yell back but then he saw Bulma's finger pointed at Vegeta who bald up his fists.   
  
"Su………Sure thing……" Bulma and Vegeta both smirked and Bulma got back to her place to shoot the movie for a second time.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were shooting a movie……" Vegeta said to Bulma as the movie shot was over and the camera man left.   
  
"Ya well………I was going to tell after dinner. I just wanted to give you guy's a surprise." Vegeta nodded. Then something reminded him again.   
  
"Have you been meeting Yamcha?!" Bulma froze. 'How………Does he know?!' Bulma didn't know how to answer Vegeta's question.   
  
"Well………Ya! Ofcourse! Who else would play my partner in my movie?!" Bulma smiled nervously.   
  
"Well………You could have ask me." Bulma's eyes went wide. "What did you just say?!" Vegeta was shocked of his answer to Bulma.   
  
'Why the hell did I say that?!'   
  
"Vegeta?!" "I could return you a favor. You DID help me many times." Bulma didn't believe what she was hearing. Vegeta would play in her movie?! That was too crazy for words to say!   
  
"Well…………I guess I don't have a problem with that. But you'll just have to convince the producer of the movie of this." Vegeta smirked.   
  
"That would be no problem at all……………"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll get the phone!" Bulma ran to the phone and answered it.   
  
"Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking. How may I help you?" "Mmmmmmms.Bbbbbbbriefs? I…………have considered ……………that your husband……………ccccccan play………in our mooooovie." Bulma shrieked.   
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah! Huh?! I haven't even asked you yet. How did you………How have you come to the idea of my husband play in the movie?! Has he been talking to you?!"   
  
"Yyyyyyyyyes……………" Bulma thought it was strange. The producer's voice was trembling.   
  
"Ken,you okay?!"   
  
"Yyyyyah,it's just cccccold in here."   
  
"Oh………Okay. Um……Thanks! I'll tell my husband right after he comes home!"   
  
"Nnnno neeeeed." Bulma was confused.   
  
"What?!" "Nnnnnnothing. Never mind. Bye!" Before Bulma could say goodbye, the producer hung up.   
  
"Straaaaaaaaaange……………Real strange." Bulma shrugged and then got back to her work.  
  
"Mum!" Bulma turned around her head.   
  
"Oh,hi Trunks! I didn't hear you come in." Trunks looked at his mother's face with a worried look.   
  
"Mum,you okay?! I mean, why the hell did you took off by the window?! Why didn't you let Bra and I come in your room?" Bulma sighed.   
  
'Not this again!' She sighed again.   
  
"Look Trunks, when you're getting as old as me……… Well,let's say……… When people come to my age, it makes you do the strangest things…………" Bulma was proud of herself. That she was able to think of an answer that quickly.   
  
"Even escape from the window?!" Bulma nodded.   
  
"Yah………"   
  
"Okay,well then. Um………Next time mum, if you want to get out, try to use the door." His mother nodded. And made a small laughter.   
  
"I'll try…………Besides,how are things worken out between you and Pan?" Trunks blushed.   
  
"Pretty good I think. Em mum……I looked for you to talk about me and Pan."   
  
"Oh no,did you two got problems in your relationship?!" Bulma put her hand in front of her mouth.   
  
"No no no! That's not it." Bulma sighed of relief.   
  
"Thank God. You two are such a lovely couple!"   
  
"Thanks mum,but what I wanted to tell was…………well…………Pan and I are getting married." After Trunks said 'married', he blushed again. Bulma shrieked.   
  
"WOW! That's great! I'm having a daughter-in-law!!!!!!" Bulma kept on laughing of happiness.   
  
'God, how lovely mother is when she's happy. I have never seen my mother so happy before.' Trunks smiled.   
  
"I came to ask for your opinion about it. Or you agree or disagree with our marriage…………" Bulma shrieked again.   
  
"Ofcourse I agree!!!!!!!!! Congratulations Trunks! You're going to be a husband and later you're going to be daddy!" Trunks blushed for the third time.   
  
"Mum………" His mother grinned. But then she held her hand tight to the place of her heart. Her heart was beating fast again.   
  
'No………I was too overjoyed! Damn it!' Bulma tried not to scream. But it was so painful. She didn't think that she would make it. The pain was like absorbing her life energy or something.   
  
"Mum! What is it?! Are you okay?!" Trunks asked as he felt his mother's grip holding his shoulders.   
  
"Mum! Talk to me!" Bulma was collapsing. But she tried to stand up. She breathed slowly. Trunks was worried. "Mum!" Before he knew it, he saw his mother smile.   
  
"Nothing,Trunks. There's nothing. I just had some headache. You see, I didn't get much sleep when I started to shoot movie's…………"   
  
"Shoot movie's?!" Trunks frowned his eyes. "Oh,I haven't told you yet. Me and your dad are shooting a movie. It calles: '7 day's to live.' Trunks didn't know what to say.   
  
"You're saying that…………WOW! You and dad could be more famous then you guy's already are!" Bulma giggled.   
  
"I guess so……… But I don't think that your father would like all the attention and stuff."   
  
"Say,why did dad……… I mean,why did dad want to play in the movie?! I mean, it's nothing like him." Bulma shrugged.   
  
"I have no idea. He play's in the movie and I'm not complaining………" Trunks nodded.   
  
"And um……You sure you okay?" Bulma nodded.   
  
"Yeah,I'm very okay!" She smiled and watched her son leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh,dear Geisha! I cannot tell you! I…………It is complicated! Please do not make things worse then they allready are!"   
  
"What possible way of…………love is this?! What is happening to you Jenna?! Why won't you tell me?! I will help you with it!" The woman cried.   
  
"I don't see an other way to live anymore! What reason do I have to live only 7 day's and suffer during that time?! I rather being stabbed by a knife and die without suffering 7 day's then to suffer all those pain without stopping!" The man refused to listen.   
  
"No! Listen Jenna! I don't want you to do this! Do not do something foolish! Think of our………children!" The woman cried.   
  
"Angel……… Danny………"   
  
"Yes! Do not think of leaving me and the children!" The woman let go of the knife that she held in her hand and hugged the man. "Oh Geisha!" The woman cried and the man embraced her and comforted her.   
  
"There……………" The woman smiled and all of the sudden, he screamed. She heard her heartbeat. Faster and faster…………… The man worried. He kept on screaming the woman's name.   
  
"Jenna!" The female eventually stopped screaming a little and she smiled.   
  
"Geisha, I guess it came a little faster then I have thought………… Goodbye Geisha…………I love you……………" The man was being left alone in darkness.   
  
"Jenna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bravo!!!!!!!! Good play! This is definitely the best scene! Vegeta, I'm glad that you were here! And Bulma darling, you were amazing! The tears and all!" Ken clapped his hands. So did the other producers and all the other players and managers.   
  
"Well,thanks Ken." Bulma gave her producer a big hug. Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.   
  
"Vegeta,you were amazing too." Bulma kissed Vegeta's cheeks. "Hmmmmmmmmz…………"  
  
"BULMA!!!!!!!! VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!! I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma and Vegeta stepped into their limousine as they watched all the people screaming and yelling for their autographs. Bulma waved at their fans and Vegeta didn't even look at them. He just grumped and was just sitting in the limo as the chauffeur drove them away from their fans.  
  
"I'm glad everything worked out fine…………" Bulma threw her jacket at the cough and sat down.   
  
"I'm so tired!" Bulma looked at Vegeta,who had joined her to sit.   
  
"Bulma,you're not the only one who's tired here! I'm also tired………" Vegeta then grunted as he felt Bulma's touch. He saw her head against his shoulders.   
  
"Bulma! You wanna rest, rest against the cough. Not me!" Bulma grunted.   
  
"Vegeta,I'm tired! Let me rest,please?!" Vegeta wanted to say something but he changed his mind when he saw Bulma was sleeping so peacefully. Vegeta got her a blanket and let her sleep at the cough……………………  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* Three Years Later *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Bulma rushed Vegeta into the car. Followed by hundreds of fans.   
  
"Yeah Yeah,Bulma……… I'll be there!" Bulma grunted.   
  
"Yah,well………… We don't have that much time!" Vegeta got irritated by Bulma and lifted her up.   
  
"Vegeta! What is this?! Put me down!"   
  
"Bulma,if you don't want to be late, then let me take us there!" Bulma didn't understood Vegeta quite well,but she just nodded. Then,she knew what Vegeta was trying to do. He was planning to go by air. Vegeta was going by taking a flight. Bulma held Vegeta's neck tightly. Afraid that she would fall.   
  
"Don't be afraid. I won't let you fall, though…………" Bulma raised her eyebrow. But then she smirked. "How can I be sure of that?"   
  
"Well……………If you're not satisfied, I can also…………" Bulma's eyes widened.   
  
"NO! DON'T!!!!" Bulma screamed as Vegeta let her go.   
  
"And………?" Bulma looked up and she saw Vegeta. He was smirking and laughing.   
  
"Oh,so you think that's funny?! Stop with the laughing and the smirking!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry,we were kinda hold back by fans. So how are things going,Goku? Where are ChiChi and Videl?" Goku smiled.   
  
"There you are! I was just getting a little worried that you wouldn't make it! And things are going perfectly! Chi and Videl are helping Pan with her wedding dress." Bulma giggled.   
  
"I can't wait to see Pan in her wedding dress and Trunks in his groom suit!" Vegeta crossed his arms as he watched the two, Bulma and Goku, chat.   
  
"Mama! Papa! You two made it to the wedding!" Bra hugged her parents.   
  
"Bra, aren't you suppose to help Pan with her wedding dress and all?!" Bulma asked her daughter.   
  
"Well…………Pan got aunt ChiChi and she got her mother. I don't think she would need me."   
  
"Hey Bra! Honey, wait for me!" Bulma and Vegeta looked behind their back. Bulma grinned and Bra blushed.   
  
"You also have other plans, am I right? Aren't you supposed to hold hands with Goten right now?" Bra gave her mother a little push.   
  
"Mama……" Goten reached Bra and he leaned over to kiss his love.  
  
  
  
"I do…………" Pan smiled happily and Trunks returned his smile.   
  
"Who got the rings?" A long silence………… "Ahum………… Who got the rings?" This time,the priest asked a little more louder.   
  
"Bra………" Bulma pushed her daughter.   
  
"Mmmmmmmmm,Goten. You're quite a kisser…………"   
  
"Bra!" Bulma whispered again. Bra reacted and then she jumped from her chair.   
  
"Sorry Goten,gotta go!" Bra gave Goten a quick kiss and ran to the marrying couple. She then handed them the rings.   
  
"With this ring,I thee wed………" After Trunks said that, Pan said the same and the crowd went over their tours.   
  
"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss…………………………" Every kept echoing the same. All were waiting for them to kiss each other. After a long passionately kiss,the whole croud cheered for them. Bulma and Vegeta went over Pan and Trunks' direction.   
  
"Congratulations you two. May your happiness together last long………" Trunks and Pan hugged Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta didn't want to atmit,but he was very happy. Very happy to see his son getting married and all. Bulma wanted to hug back Trunks and Pan. She stepped forward just one step and then she collapsed. She was screaming out of pain. She swung from the right to the left side again. Like she did during the first and second heartattack. She grabbed the place of her heart, and then she was screaming again. Every one came closer now. Vegeta panicked. He layed his arms under Bulma's head and tried to make her talk.   
  
"Bulma,stay awake! What's going on?! BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma didn't answer but she just screamed. She was filled with pain and all. It was hard to avoid the pain. Yamcha stepped forward.   
  
"BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep on fighting it!!!!" Bulma looked up, hard to open her eyes.   
  
"Damn it! I thought the doctor said 5 years!!!!" Yamcha yelled. Every looked at Yamcha.   
  
"Yamcha! What is this all about?! Tell me!" Vegeta grabbed Yamcha's throat.   
  
"Bulma,should I………" Bulma screamed. She could hardly answer Yamcha. Then she gathered all of her strength to answer him.   
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You…………made a …………… promise!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled. Yamcha shook his head.   
  
"I know! But they'll have to know!!!!!!!!!!! I can't break promises! But this one is very hard to keep!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma let her tears roll. "Yamcha……Don't………please…………" Yamcha shaked his head.   
  
"I'm sorry Bulma. Your husband and children will have to know about it. I'm sorry, Bulma………" Bulma wanted to yell 'no' again, but she couldn't. She could only scream of the pain. She could even hear hear scream in her head. Echoing…………  
  
"Vegeta,Trunks,Bra……………Bulma's having a heart attack………… This one should be her last one……… She ………won't be making through this night………" All people were shocked. Esspecially Vegeta,Bra and Trunks.   
  
"Mama!!!!! Why haven't you told us sooner?! Why,mama!!!" Bra yelled. Her eyes filled with tears. Trunks couldn't fight his tears any longer. He grabbed his mother's hand and he was crying.   
  
"Mum,you'll make it through this night! This day is suppose to be happy and all!!!! You can't leave us,cause if then, this won't be a happy day anymore!!!!!!!!!" Bulma didn't say anything but she was screaming. She couldn't help it,but it wouldn't stop. The pain was really unbearable. The pain increased 10 times more than last time. Vegeta felt like he was ready to faint. He couldn't believe that he would lose the one he loved so much. The one who had supported him through difficult time. The one who helped him many times. The one who let him into her house…… Vegeta tried to hold back his tears,but he couldn't. The tears streamed from his face. Vegeta collapsed next to Bulma. He held Bulma's body against his. It still felt warm and he could still smell her sweet scent.   
  
"Bulma……………why?! Why haven't you told me earlier you were carrying a heart attack all along?! You should have told me! Bulma's tears slipped away from her face. She was screaming and she was still crying at the same time.   
  
"It's……………complicated……………" Vegeta refused to listen.   
  
"BULMA!!!!!!!!! I will not allow you to leave me!!!!!!!! Hear me?! Think of our kids! Think of Trunks and Bra!!!!!!" Bulma cried………………   
  
"Take good care……………of them……………" Vegeta was screaming Bulma's name several times. Bulma's scream softened.   
  
"BULMA!!!!!!!!! BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta kept on screaming. Bulma was resting. She had pain and yet she felt peacefully. Lying in Vegeta's arms made her very comfortable.   
  
"Vegeta,your voice……………Your voice is drifting away……………I………I can't hear you…………" Vegeta's tears became even more as he felt how Bulma panicked. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's wrist tightly. She didn't let go.  
  
"Vegeta! I'm losing your image! I…………I can't see you………nor I can hear you that well…………" The words of Bulma made Vegeta close his eyes and cry.   
  
"I'm here,Bulma. I………I love you…………" Bulma cried again as she heard Vegeta said those three words. "I love you too,Vegeta…………" All people were also crying. They were touched by the moment they were with. They saw and they almost like felt the pain of Bulma and the pain of Vegeta's sadness. All people were crying. Trunks and Pan held each other tightly. And Bra held Goten very tightly.   
  
"Vegeta!!!!!! I'm losing you again! I'm scared!" Bulma cried. Vegeta held Bulma very tight.   
  
"Don't be scared. I won't let you fall……………I won't let you go…………" Bulma panicked again. But then all of the sudden, she became a little more peaceful.   
  
"Vegeta ,take me………to a place where I can see the sunrise…………   
  
"Where………Where do you want me to take you to?"   
  
"Eagle Mountain………" Bulma whispered. So did Vegeta. He grabbed Bulma and took a flight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're here………Eagle Mountain…………" Bulma was still able to show Vegeta a tiny little smile upon her face. Vegeta put down Bulma and he grabbed her waist. Vegeta layed down Bulma to make her sit next to Vegeta. Her head leaning against Vegeta's chest. Vegeta's arms wrapped her entire body. Suddenly, Bulma wasn't scared anymore. She felt the warmth of Vegeta and she felt safe with him.   
  
"It's beautifull Bulma………………" Bulma nodded. "It is indeed…………"  
  
After the sun stood high in the sky, Vegeta took a look at Bulma. He didn't feel her breath anymore. There was silent. Vegeta looked and he saw that Bulma was resting. She remained silent and she remained still. Vegeta panicked as he lay his hand over her heart and realized it wasn't beating anymore.   
  
"BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shoke Bulma a few times,but Bulma didn't respond. Vegeta let his tears roll down from his face again. "Bulma……………untill next time we meet again………"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how was this story? This story did make me sad, though. Cause it made me think of my whole grandpa accident again. He died of a heart attack as well. So I really had the urge to write this story. Well……………another story has ended. Hope ya liked it. Please r&r…………………  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
